Perceptive
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: Renee's POV of when Edward and Bella visit Renee in Jacksonville. Please read!


**Perceptive **

**Renee's pov of when Edward and Bella visit Renee in Jacksonville**

**Chapter 1: Arrival **

Yes, my daughter was finally coming home after so long. Maybe this trip would influence her to go to college in Florida, close enough so that she could visit regularly but it was that boy. Why she would want to live in Forks used to be a mystery that I thought would probably never be unravelled but was revealed when I visited Bella in the hospital. He was the primary influence of her wanting to stay in Forks and I could see why. The way he looked at her was so tender and so full of love. When I cornered Bella into telling me what her feelings were for him were she simply said it was a crush. Wether that was that truth or part of it, I let her be and kept my confused thoughts to myself. This weekend would be a chance to find out her real feelings for him which must be strong due to what happened last September. When I saw her that September, I thought she would never recover. Her face and expression were dead and her eyes seemed to not see anything at all. She had her arms wrapped around her like a scared child and just sat there, staring at the ceiling with no sense of emotion. I was so worried for her and tried to take her home but her fit of rage and her never ending constant stream of tears convinced me that maybe she should stay here a bit longer; I could always come back later but here was no need according to Charlie but she still was in a depressive state but was slowly recovering due to Jacob Black. Now that Edward had returned I asked frequently about Jacob in my emails to Bella but she would always reply saying that she doesn't see him much anymore. I think she owes him something and should talk to him again. Maybe Edward is the reason Jacob never talks to Bella anymore. Edward must have had a good reason for leaving because he would never intentionally hurt her. I saw that look on his face and there is no way that he would leave her without a good reason. I should ask him about it when Bella is not around. I was abruptly pulled out of my interesting thoughts as I heard the plane land and passengers step off the plane. Bella and Edward were the first ones. I ran up to Bella immediately and pulled her into a warm hug and shook Edward's hand.

"Nice to meet you again Edward" I told him politely.

"Nice to meet you too" He replied just as politely. His eyes were a topaz colour today; hmm I thought they were onyx. We got Bella and Edward's bags then I drove them to my home. Every red light I glanced quickly at the couple. Edward was stroking Bella's hair, staring into her eyes and murmuring things in her ear which were out of my hearing range.

When we got to the house I expected Bella to gasp and eye the house in wonder but instead she more or less gasped and eyed Edward with wonder. I hid my disappointment and put on a large smile. My house was a wonder and miracle to me. From its white trim to the timeless porch who wouldn't love it? Phil and I certainly did. I showed them to their rooms and then sank into the nearest armchair. They put their stuff in their rooms and came to join me.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked them.

"I have to stay inside and finish off my term paper" Edward apologised. Wow he must be really set on his future or be a procrastinator but I didn't believe that, he didn't seem the type to leave things at the last minute but what did I know.

"Are you sure you can't do it later" I asked frowning.

"I really need to get it done but you and Bella should do something" He suggested, shrugging.

"What do you want to do Bella" I asked her.

"Whatever you want to do" She replied shrugging. Hmmm what would a teenage girl want to do, hmm? I got it.

"We could go shopping" I asked her smiling.

"Sure" she replied before giving Edward a meaningful look. He gave her a dazzling smile in return.

"Ok let's go shopping" I announced enthusiastically.

**How was that? I will update soon! Please REVIEW! You don't know the joy it brings me to find feedback on my stories. Please, please, please! Thanks for reading and please have a look at my other stories and review! Thanks!**


End file.
